


My Mother Told Me

by dragons_and_angels



Series: Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: Credence knew about sin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Deanon from the kink meme. Prompt: 'So Credence gets pregnant and pregnancy is harsher on men because their bodies aren't made to handle pregnacies so he is always in pain and very emotional/insecure  
> enter Graves who just loves taking care of his sweet boy, giving him back rubs and reassuring him that he never looked more beautiful just some real!Graves loving Credence a lot'

Credence knew about sin, both theoretically and practically. One of the first things his new mother had said to him as soon as she saw him, a boy of four years old, was how she needed to beat the sin out of him. She had not stopped talking about it since. Then Mr Graves came and Credence knew sin, real sin, for the first time. Whenever Mr Graves touched him and a shiver went up his spine, Credence knew he felt the sin of lust. Of greed. Of _want_. 

Now his mother was dead, the man who dared to use Mr Graves' face had disappeared and Mr Graves had returned. Credence fell deeper into sin and he couldn't lie and say he regretted it. Until now. 

"It hurts," Credence said, in the horrible little whine he so despised. His mouth twisted and he leaned over the side of the bed to vomit neatly into the pot. Long practice had him managing to angle around his swollen belly, protecting the child within at the same time trying to forestall anymore pain. It came despite his precautions. 

"I know it does." Mr Graves knelt beside Credence on the bed, his clothes and hair as composed as ever. The expression of comfort was something the impostor couldn't replicate (though Credence hated himself for falling for his pale imitation) and he turned over into Mr Graves' arms. "I wish I could take the pain for you." 

Credence wished he could too, but as luck would have it, Credence was the only one of the two of them that had the ability to get pregnant. He had ignored his mother's warnings and thrown himself headfirst into the pregnancy, not knowing that God had found a perfect way of punishing men who lay with other men. 

"I want it out," Credence said through gritted teeth. His back ached, his stomach roiled from where he could barely keep anything down, and his arms and legs felt like they weighed several hundred pounds. "Can't you do that with magic?" 

"I can't." Mr Graves' voice was regretful. "You are doing a good job, Credence. Keeping our baby safe and healthy like this." His hand spread across Credence's belly, the warmth sinking through Credence's shirt easily. He curled around the hand, so grateful that Mr Graves didn't have to go into work today. 

"I don't feel like I'm doing a good job." Credence wanted to sit up and hug Mr Graves but he could barely muster the energy to put his head on the pillow. "I feel tired and sick."

Mr Graves' eyebrows drew together in concern. Credence hated himself for putting that expression on his face, though he delighted in the concern Mr Graves was showing for him. The impostor would have never done that. "I don't want to leave you tomorrow if you're feeling like this. Tina is on night shifts this week, I can get her to come and check on you. You'll appreciate the company." 

"Not like this." Credence couldn't bear for Tina to see him like this. Tina and Queenie had been kind and gentle, especially when Credence had first returned, lost and confused, but for them to see him in this state would be more than Credence could take. Mr Graves had seen him at his weakest so it didn't matter so much, but for his shameful sin to be on display for Tina and Queenie - no. "I am fat and sick and ugly and so weak," he spat out the last word as if it was poison. 

"No, Credence, no." Mr Graves' hands started to smooth over Credence, his belly, his chest and up to his face. His hair, longer now, was tangled and greasy but that did not stop Mr Graves smoothing a lock away from his face like he was touching finest porcelain. "Don't you see how strong you are? How strong you would have to be to take this pain and discomfort? And you're doing it for our baby." There was tender look on Mr Graves' face, one that Credence almost couldn't bear to look at. 

"But I'm being punished for my sin," he blurted out, unable to ignore his mother's voice in his head any longer. 

Mr Graves looked startled for a moment but then Credence could see the quick mind working behind his eyes. "No, your mother was mistaken. We have created life, how can that be a sin?" Mr Graves dropped his head down and grazed a kiss against Credence's distended belly. "It shall strengthen our relationship, Credence, we will never be alone now. A family together." This time he kissed Credence on the lips and Credence let himself be swept away by a wave of sheer feeling. It drowned out his mother's voice screaming about his sin. 

If this was a sin, Credence couldn't understand why anyone did anything else.


End file.
